WWE Behind The Scenes
by DJ Greatness
Summary: Everyone knows The WWE Superstars when they exit the curtain but what happens when Real Life is displayed in front of Millions?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok guys I decided to go a little bit out of my lane and try something new with WWE Behind The Scenes and show what's going on backstage and the drama and this is just letting you in on the characters and then I start the first chapter. And if you guys have ideas for the story just let me know.I don't own WWE nor it's Superstars.

**The Villains**

**Randy Orton-"Basically Orton's a a-hole and bullies guys like Zack Ryder, Justin Gabriel, Kofi Kingston and others along the way, WWE Champion, Face of WWE has Stephanie and Triple H in his pocket feuds with Daniel Bryan and hits on Daniel's fiancée Brie."**

**Triple H-"COO of WWE, Friends with Randy Orton, Bullies along with Orton as well, Hates his Father In Law wants to be in control of World Wrestling Entertainment along with his wife Stephanie."**

**The Shield-"Basically The bodyguards of The McMahons and Triple H and helps Orton's problems with Superstars basically the Problem Solvers and have no mercy for anyone."**

**Stephanie-"Wife of Triple H, Daughter of Vince McMahon, Wants to take control of WWE along with her husband but is secretly cheating on him with Orton and wants her dad and her husband out of the way and is very controlling and abusing."**

**AJ Lee-"Divas Champion, The Face of Divas, Very Psycho, Has Stephanie in her pocket as well and with her bodyguard Tamina bullies and attacks others as well."**

**Vincent -"Ariane's Boyfriend, Very Abusive towards her Verbal and Physical and hurts anyone who gets near her. Friends with Randy and Triple H."**

**Ryback-"Very Aggressive and likes to attack the people who can't fight back and mostly bullies the jobbers and locals in WWE."**

**Big Show-"Forced to do Triple H and Randy Orton's dirty work, blackmailed and is in between a rock and a hard place."**

**The Heroes.**

**Daniel Bryan-"The Locker room leader of WWE, Stands up for himself, Feuds with Orton and The McMahons. And is engaged to Brie Bella."**

**Vince McMahon-"Gives Most of The Superstars an opportunity, Doesn't like Stephanie nor Triple H's vision of what's Best For Business and actually helps Daniel Bryan a lot."**

**Ariane(Cameron)-"Vincent's Girlfriend, Physically and Emotionally abused, confides in her best friend Trinity(Naomi), Wants a better life for herself."**

**Brie Bella-"Engaged to Daniel Bryan, Has a disliking to Randy Orton, Stands up to AJ and Tamina along with her sister Nikki and Natalya."**

**Cody Rhodes-"Previously fired by Triple H, His Father was knocked out by Big Show thanks to Stephanie. Along with his brother Dustin (Goldust) wants Vengeance on Triple H and Randy Orton.**

**CM Punk-"Feuds and Stands Up to Ryback, Also on the side has some problems with Triple H and doesn't really trust Vince McMahon and speaks for The Voiceless Superstars."**


	2. Where It All Began

WWE Summerslam August 18th 2013

8:00 A.M

Triple H along with his wife Stephanie McMahon pulls up to The Staples Center which for the 5th year in a row hosts Summerslam.

Stephanie-"Hey Paul."

Triple H-"Yeah?"

Stephanie-"You go on inside I just wait out here for a minute."

Triple H-"Ok Hun just be careful."

Stephanie-"Ok."

Once Triple H went inside The Staples Center Stephanie immediately pulls out her iPhone.

Stephanie-"Hey are you almost here?"

Person-"Yeah I'll be there in 5…4..3…2….

A fast Black Mustang stops in front of Stephanie."

Person-"1."

The window is rolled down and Stephanie goes up to the person and gives him a lust filled kiss."

Stephanie-"That was really hot Randy."

Randy-"Thanks sweetie."

Orton then gets out of the car.

Randy-"Look Steph how long are we gonna keep quiet about us?"

Stephanie-"Don't worry look Randy tonight's your night."

Randy-"My night for what?"

Stephanie-"To cash in that briefcase on the winner."

Randy-"I thought I wasn't supposed to cash in until Elimination Chamber."

Stephanie-"Randy I'm a McMahon I can do anything."

Randy-"You're the best sweetie."

Stephanie-"Thank you."

Randy and Stephanie then continued their passionate kiss.

Meanwhile Triple H is walking to Vince's office.

Triple H-"Hey Vince?

Vince-"What The Hell do you want Hunter?"

Triple H-"Hey Vince just relax and calm down I don't want to fight."

Vince-"Well What the hell do you want?"

Triple H-"Well I wanted to know if you was gonna go along with the plan tonight."

Vince-"Hunter I told you once I tell you again I WILL NOT screw Daniel Bryan tonight!"

Triple H-"Ah come on Vince look at him compared to John Cena I mean Daniel Bryan is what 5 feet has a really ugly beard I mean him as The Face of WWE?"

Vince-"Maybe it's time for a change."

Triple H-"A Change?! Vince really?"

Vince-"Yeah A Change and to make sure that you don't screw anything up as Special Ref I'm gonna be out there and make sure that you don't!"

Triple H-"Or What?"

Vince-"Or BY GOD as Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment I will FIRE your ass on live Pay Per View!"

Triple H-"You can't do that!"

Vince-"Try me."

Triple H-"Ugh…This isn't over Vince!"

Triple H storms out of Vince's office.

Triple H immediately bumps into WWE Champion John Cena along with his girlfriend Nikki Bella.

Triple H-"Hey John can you hear me out for a second?"

Cena-"What the hell is it Paul? I ain't got time for this."

Triple H-"Well if you want to keep your WWE Title you might wanna listen up real good."

Cena-"Well what is it?!"

Triple H-"How about when you get Bryan in the STF I ring the bell you'll keep your title and remain Face of WWE and that is what's really best for business."

Cena-"Best For Business huh?"

Triple H-"Yeah."

Cena-"How about you take that offer and shove it up your ass because tonight I'm taking care of Daniel Bryan on my own come on Nikki let's get away from this piece of shit."

Cena and Nikki then walks off.

Triple H-"That stupid son of a bitch!"

Stephanie along with Randy walks up to Triple H.

Stephanie-"Hey Paul what's wrong?"

Triple H-"Your overheaded dumb ass dad won't change his mind about screwing Daniel Bryan tonight."

Stephanie-"Well have you tried John?"

Triple H-"Yeah and he ain't agreeing to it neither."

Stephanie-"Well maybe we don't need to screw Bryan exactly."

Triple H-"Well what do you mean?"

Stephanie-"Well should Bryan win how about Orton cashes in and wins the WWE Title?"

Triple H-"You're such a genius babe."

Paul kissed Stephanie and walks off.

Randy-"Wow you are amazing."

Stephanie-"Told you since I'm a McMahon I can do anything."

12:00 P.M

Daniel Bryan and his girlfriend Brie Bella pulls up to The Staples Center.

Brie-"Daniel you're ready for tonight?"

Daniel-"Yeah Brie I mean I have the chance to become WWE Champion here tonight."

Brie-"Well good luck tonight…

Before Brie could finish her sentence Divas Champion AJ Lee along with her bodyguard Tamina walks up to Brie and Daniel.

AJ-"Hey Tamina look what we have here a beard boy and a stupid petie girl who couldn't ever wrestle so she decided to become a Reality TV star."

Brie-"Look AJ just shut it and leave us alone alright?"

AJ-"I should be the star of Total Divas not you and your bimbo sister Nikki alright?"

Brie then slaps AJ in the face but Tamina rushes against Brie but Brie's sister Nikki slams Tamina down onto the concrete.

AJ and Tamina then retreat from the twins.

10:35 P.M WWE Summerslam

Michael-"Bryan with the knee to the head!"

JBL-"Wow!"

Bryan goes for the cover.

Triple H counts 1…2….3!

Michael-"Daniel Bryan's WWE Champion!"

Roberts-"Here is your winner and NEW WWE Champion Daniel Bryan!"

Vince is about to present Daniel with the WWE Title until….

I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD!

Orton walks down with The Money In The Bank briefcase.

Orton enters the ring.

Triple H then grabs Bryan and hits him with The Pedigree.

Vince-"What the hell are you doing Paul?!"

Orton then grabs Vince and hits the R.K.O.

Michael-"R.K.O on Mr. McMahon!"

Orton then hands Triple H the briefcase.

Triple H rings the bell to start the match.

Orton goes for the cover.

1…2…3!

Roberts-"Here is your winner and The NEW WWE Champion Randy Orton!"

Jerry-"What have we just seen?"

Stephanie then walks down the ramp and into the ring.

Stephanie along with Triple H raises the NEW WWE Champion's arms in the air.

Michael-"What The Hell is going on?"


End file.
